Quistis Trepe
Quistis Trepe is a member of the Riftguard and currently serves as a very effective administrator, serving directly under Captain Sephiroth , himself. Whilst her combat abilities are less efficient than many of the combat faction of the guard, her skills in being able to manage those on patrol, strategise against threats and generally make Sephiroth's job easier is what continues to make her appreciated for what she does. Skills and Abilities As a gifted Blue Mage, the fact that Quistis has made it into the Riftguard has proved very beneficial for her. The ability to learn the skills of most, if not all monsters that make it through the Rift is something to be coveted, and Captain Sephiroth definitely seemed to deem it so when she proved as much during her combat trial. Tha abilities she has learned/can learn through this are varied and can be very powerful, but for the purposes of balance she is limited to 10 stored abilities at a time (which will be managed here). So far, only two been revealed, but this list will change/improve as necessary. *Hellhound - Fire Breath *Ice Elemental - Diamond Dust By default, however, she can use a variety of whips to suit her purposes, lacing them with different effects depending on the type of purpose she needs them for. Personality Quistis was known as a child prodigy around Balamb Garden. At the age of 15, she became a SeeD, and now at 18, she is the youngest instructor in the Garden and she even has her own fan club. However, because she was so young, she was less strict than the other instructors, which caused problems with some of her students not taking her as seriously as they should. Quistis is of a friendly disposition and always tries to maintain her calm. Due to her quiet assertiveness, stoic nature and restraint, few people take the trouble to view her as the young woman she still is and so, forced to mull over her thoughts and worries alone, and kept at a distance from her pupils by her rank, Quistis tends to brood a lot. Since moving to Belle'Ayn and becoming a Riftguard, she's pleased to have found her place in society, but continues to find herself somewhat distanced from other people due to her position and responsibilities, deciding that the best way to deal with them is to use a professional demeanour. History Whilst her history from FF8 remains the same, a lot of her personal development as a character was due to her companions and their bond with one another. Upon finding herself separated from them when she arrived in the world of Rigel Prima, she wasn't left without hope, but did end up feeling lonely and confused in a world that was not her own. Because of this, though she is of a decidedly better demeanour than she used to be, Quistis has somewhat reverted back to keeping her troubles and issues inside herself as she finds it difficult to trust others from a personal perspective. Because of this, for a long time she simply tried to get along and find her place, but upon her meeting with Captain Sephiroth of the Riftguard in Town, she was at least able to believe and trust in his skill and strength. Deciding that sticking around him whilst she looked for either a way to return or for her friends in this world, she took the combat trial to become a Riftguard. Faced against three hellhounds, not only did she learn her ability to breathe fire, using that skill to distract and keep the foes at bay, she followed up with Diamond Dust, a blue magic skill she acquired from an Ice elemental, she exploited the weaknesses of her opponents whilst also preventing them from moving, effectively halting their assault and preventing any further harm. Upon her induction, she proceeded to notice and pick out flaws and inefficiencies with the system being used in comparison to her own prior work as a SeeD, to which Sephiroth essentially responded with a 'if you think you can do it better, do it yourself' type of decision. She made sure he didn't regret it. Relationship Guide *Sephiroth - Direct Superior *Ros - Disapproving but appreciative of *Yang - Concerned for Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Riftguard